


A moment

by Circe87



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jealous Kylo, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe87/pseuds/Circe87
Summary: Post TLJ, the force bond is still active and Leia thinks she can feel something familiar.. A series of force bonds between Rey and Ben and the reunion we all deserved but couldn’t have.This was supposed to be a one shot but my brain wouldn’t let me.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Left

**Author's Note:**

> Tros made me sad and I have had this plot bunny stuck in my head, so here we are. I should be studying for a test for nursing school tomorrow and instead I wrote this. 🤷🏼♀️

Rey knew she had to keep running, but she was exhausted and had a stitch in her side. It would be so easy to just give up but she knew she couldn’t. She was approaching a cliff and she knew she had to keep her speed up if she was going to make the jump. It was hot and humid and the air felt sticky all around her. Branches scratched and hit her as she ran past them. She winced and pushed herself to go faster to make the leap. The ravine came into view and she jumped as far as she could but she wasn’t fast enough. She grabbed onto the rock of the cliff side hoping to stop herself from falling to her death.

Her lungs were burning as she held the rock trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes tight and thought “Kriff of all the ways to die, this has to be the dumbest.” Then she heard a familiar vacuum sound rush to her ears. All the sound around her fell away and the only thing she could hear was the muffled breathing from a mask she never wanted to see again. She struggled to breath but this time it was for a completely different reason. The bond was still active. She thought it had been severed when she closed the door to the falcon on Crait. Opening her eyes she took a deep breath and attempted to catch her footing on the cliff, she didn’t want to look up.

Then she heard it; the voice. It was strangled, muffled and mechanical; it was entirely all wrong. “Where are you?” She huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed right now. Choosing to ignore him she looked around and found a root protruding from the rock. She tapped it with her right hand to see if it was anchored, then she gave it a tug while trying to keep her balance. It seemed strong enough so she hooked her right leg over the root and pulled herself up straddling it. She took another deep breath, closed her eyes, focusing on the force around her. She tried to imagine the root and where it went hoping it would remain stable.

She heard a mechanical growl and told herself not to look. Ignore it she thought. “You are going to fall” he grumbled. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She attempted to figure out her next move but he persisted. “If you fall from this height you will die.”

Anger boiled up inside her and she shouted “Then you would finally get what you want. I would finally be dead and the Jedi would be gone.”

“That’s what you think?” He spat. “Look at me!” She kept her eyes firmly on the rock in front of her and shook her head. She heard a hissing noise and then a loud thump as something hit the ground. “Look at me” he said but this time it was his voice and it cut her to the core. Tears pooled in her eyes and she looked up and saw him leaning down with his hand extended. “Rey” he whispered and inched his hand closer. She looked at it skeptically and remembered the last time he offered her his hand. Tears streamed down her face as he whispered “please. Please Rey, just take my hand.”

Very slowly she pushed her feet up onto the root so she was in a crouched position and she reached up and took his hand. It was like being electrified and time stood still for just a moment. All she could hear was her breathing and she saw a look of awe on his face. Then the moment passed and he pulled her up over the ledge. He moved to wrap his arms around her and she flinched away from him crab walking back against the tree. He scoffed and mumbled “so that’s it? You still think I want to hurt you?” He glared are her in disbelief.

“You sure tried on Crait” she shouted and he stopped in his tracks. He ran his fingers through his hair and then walked back and forth in a line as if debating what to say next. “Rey if I wanted you dead I would have done it already. I’ve had plenty of chances. The throne room, Star killer, Takodana.”

The line on her forehead grew bigger as she frowned and looked up at him, “but Crait, Kylo, you hunted us down and fired on the falcon.”

He winced as she said his name, the one he had chosen. He picked up his mask as he said “I didn’t know you were on the falcon and you left me in the throne room to die.”

She gasped and shook her head, “You were safe and I knew you were alive, but I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t stay with you. They were dying and I had to help them.”

“I gave up everything for you Rey. I killed Snoke for you and then you left. You chose them Rey. You will always choose them.” She could feel the bond starting to pull away and he turned away from her putting his mask back in place. She heard a mechanical sigh and a garbled “goodbye Rey” and it sounded so small and broken even through the mask. The bond snapped closed and she let out a small sob and laid in the fetal position.

She didn’t know what she expected their next encounter to be but it was anything but that. She had imagined anger and hatred not sadness or hurt. She lay there trying to catch her breath and calm down. She tried to imagine peace and serenity, then she felt a familiar force signature rushing up the path toward her.

“Rey are you ok? You have made that jump dozens of times in training and never fallen. What happened?”

Rey looked up to see the General, her new mentor. “I’m sorry I failed the course Leia, I guess I’m just tired. I couldn’t breathe and so I wasn’t running fast enough to make the jump.” She was afraid that she would see disappointment and shame but instead saw fear and concern.

Leia looked around as if looking for something, “Are you sure that was it? I thought I felt... I would know that feeling anywhere. Rey did someone try to hurt you?”

“No! No, no. I’m completely alone. It’s just me. I guess my head just wasn’t in it. I will get it next time.” She tried to reassure the general. She couldn’t feel Kylo could she? She began to panic remembering how Luke could see Kylo on Ahch-to. She had to be careful, would the general make her leave if she knew?

“I’m going to go back to base and get some sleep,” she said as she jumped up and ran off. “See you in the morning.”

Alone Leia looked over the ravine. Sadness washed over her as she remembered all that she had lost. She was so sure that she had felt Ben. She wasn’t sure if she had been hopeful that it was him or afraid that he was hurting Rey. She wondered where he was and hoped that someday he would come back. She watched the sun set trying to remind herself that hope was like the sun. He would come back, she had hope.


	2. Polystarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond opens again and forces Rey to make a decision.

Rey wakes up early the next morning. Mornings are her favorite time on Ajan Kloss. Just before sunrise when the dense jungle fog lingers along the ground. It’s a beautiful reminder of the moisture that hangs in the air; a stark contrast to the desert planet of Jakuu. She hikes out to the ravine to get a glimpse of the sun as it rises through the trees. The sunbeams break through the blanket of fog starting a new day. She reflects on the previous days run through the jungle. She was distracted which is something she swears she won’t let happen again. It’s quiet; only the chirp of birds and slight buzz of insects. It should be peaceful but she can’t help worry that Leia knows. She makes up her mind to avoid her as much as possible while she figures out how to keep the bond closed. 

Rey spends most of her time training and learning the force. Leia helps with her training but there are somethings Rey can’t ask about. She can’t talk to Leia about the Bond she shares with Kylo. She wants to know if the bond can be broken or controlled. She tries to read the ancient Jedi texts she scavenged from Ahch-to but it is a slow process. No matter how hard she works she always feels like she isn’t doing enough. 

She hears the crunch of leaves and something moving through the dense forest. She hopes it’s just a zymod. She feels a prickle and reaches out through the force. She can’t feel what’s coming and she starts to worry. She climbs up the tree next to her to try to hide. Then she hears whirls and beeps and lets out a relieved laugh, “You scared me BB. How did you know I was here?” The droid beeps and boops and she responds, “no I’m not going to miss breakfast, I will be there. Tell Leia I just went for a walk to figure out what went wrong yesterday.” BB-8 spins in a circle, clearly agitated. “BB I promise I will be right there, go on ahead.” She rests her head back against the tree and sighs preparing herself to head back. 

The walk back is uneventful and she can hear signs of the base waking up. After Crait it had seemed like such a lost cause but they were able to regroup, set up a base and start recruiting. Their fleet still isn’t anywhere near what it was but it is slowly building back up. The base is fairly small and more out in the open than other bases. They lack the formal structures that a normal base would afford them but they make due with what they have. She approaches the small area they have set up for meals. Local fruits and ration packs of polystarch and veg meat make up their meals but it is still a step up from life on Jakuu. 

She sits on a log to eat her rations and fruit debating if she should take it back to the ravine so she can be alone. Laughter breaks her thoughts and she notices Finn and Poe getting their food. She smiles at them as they approach. She is genuinely happy to have friends that make her feel at home. As they approach she hears the tell tale sign of the bond activating and she panics. It’s only ever activated when they have been alone. 

“Rey” he starts but she just shakes her head. “So that’s it, you are just going to ignore me?” He is frustrated and angry, but then sees her take a bite of her food, “you aren’t alone.” She looks at him briefly then looks away, hoping the bond will close soon. 

Finn gives her a hug as he sits next to her on the log, then the interrogation begins, “Where were you last night? You never skip meals I was worried about you?” She hears Kylo groan upset over something but she isn’t sure if it’s from his end of the bond or from her conversation. 

“Finn please don’t make a big deal out of this, I was training and it didn’t go as planned. Then I needed to clear my head. I went for a walk and then went to sleep.” 

“That’s not what we heard. Leia said you fell down the ravine. She was very worried about you. Then for you to miss meals, it’s not like you Rey.” Poe argues while he dumps the brownish powder into his bowl and mixes it with water. When the polystarch is set up he dips it in his caf and takes a bite. “Ugh these portions are getting so old.” 

“They aren’t that bad...” she starts to defend but she loses her steam as Kylo looks like he is ready to destroy something. 

“Oh yes they are you just don’t know better.” Poe says but he stops short when Finn stomps on his foot. Poe looks baffled like he doesn’t know what he said. 

“This is what you picked” Kylo grumbles, “starving yourself in the middle of who knows where with your group of traitors? You could have had so much more. I would have given you so much more.” 

“Maybe I don’t want more. Maybe I don’t need any better, you ever think of that?” She yells standing with her fists clenched. 

“Woah woah woah! Hold on Rey, I didn’t mean to offend you. But if you would just come with us we could gain more support. We could have more equipment and supplies and you wouldn’t have to eat this garbage.” Poe is defensive and they are back to the same argument they have been having for weeks. 

Rey doesn’t know how to respond. She is so worked up but there are two people that are angry with her and one doesn’t know the other is there. “I can’t go with you.” She says simply and it applies to both. Kylo she can’t because they are on opposites sides of the war and Poe because she needs to stay and train with Leia.

Kylo sighs and says “you can but you won’t.” The defeat is clear on his face as he watches her. Poe on the other hand isn’t taking no for an answer. “No Rey, you keep saying that but the galaxy needs you. WE need you. You are a symbol of hope. People will follow you if you will just lead them.” He tucks her hair behind her ear and softly says “please Rey, I need you.” 

There is a smashing sound across the clearing and the bond closes tight. Leia comes round the corner concern all over her face. Quickly Rey looks at Poe and Finn and says, “ok I will grab my things, we leave in an hour. You get to tell the general.” Then she runs, getting as far away as she can. 

“What the hell just happened?” Finn asks as Leia finally reaches them. “Suddenly she is willing to go on missions again?” 

“I can be very persuasive, do you think she likes me?” Poe winks and Leia rolls her eyes. “Stupid fly boys” she mumbles as she walks off to try to find Rey. He laughs and then wonders if he should be offended.


End file.
